Desire
by xoxocullenluverxoxo
Summary: Bella wants Edward. Edward is off the market...or is he? Find out what a little meddling pixie can actually do. Rated M for A LOT of cussing and smut.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight…if I did there would have been a lot more cussing…and more sex…I also don't own the Sookie Stackhouse books…sad.**_

_**You have been warned…this contains A LOT of cussing and is rated M so for that and the sex…so don't report me because I have already forewarned you…I like my profile, I want to keep it. Now. Onto the story.**_

I wanted to fuck him. I want to fuck him so bad that it physically hurts. I watch him walk by every day in the hall way in his tight ass jeans and I want to walk up to him and say, "Hi. My name is Isabella Swan and I want to fuck you."

But of course I can't.

Because I am a sophomore and he is a senior, an incredibly hot as fuck senior. I don't talk to him because he hangs around the skanks such as Jessica and Lauren.

I am hopelessly and irrevocably in love with him and he only knows I exist on the bus when we play cards.

That's right. I am in love with one of the biggest players of our school.

Edward fucking Cullen.

"So when are you gonna talk to him?" said my best (and annoying) friend Alice Cullen at our lockers later that day when she caught me looking at him.

"Never," was my reply and always would be.

"You do realize that you have looked at my cousin (did I mention that? No? Ya, they're related) since day one that you saw him…three years ago…"

"Ya. And? He has a fucking girl friend," I said.

"Who is a whore and cheats on him with every guy at her school. He knows it too. Them going to different schools, he knew that it could happen. And when he walked in on her fucking one of his best friends he told Mike to get out and told Tanya that if she wanted to fucking cheat on him with someone that she should have the fucking decency to do it with someone he doesn't know or with a chick so he could watch," Alice replied.

"Ya," I stuttered, "Well I would do chick on chick for him."

"That's because you're already bi so it wouldn't be a difficult thing for you to do, dumbass."

"You're point?" was my brilliant reply.

"I'm just saying you should talk to him. Listen, come over tonight. Edward will be there hanging with my brothers."

"Alice, you know I hate coming over when Jasper and Emmett are there. They're always really really loud."

"Well…I'm also inviting Rose over too…" she added sheepishly.

I gasped. "No!"

"Why the hell not??" she said.

"Because you will hook up with Jasper and Rose will go off with Emmett and then I will be left all by myself with Edward and Carlisle's liquor cabinet open, because you, for some reason, know the ten digit code that he changes every other night to keep all of you out."

"I don't want to be left all alone with Edward and liquor. Nothing good can come out of this. Alice please don't…" I whined.

"Well I'm sorry Bella. But I'm not listening to you. You will be there at my house at 7 or else I'm coming over to drag you out."

"Well fucking fantastic. There goes my Friday night reading a book," I thought.

Later that day, after doing laundry and finishing my homework, I drove over to Alice's house to stay the night. I walked into the living room to find Rose practically lying on Emmett while staring intently at the screen.

"Ummh…what are you doing??" I asked both of them cautiously. After all knowing these two it could be almost anything.

Rose replied, "We are watching a documentary on how to make porn."

I almost gagged.

"Well good luck…" I said as I sprinted up the stairs screaming for Alice.

"What the hell do you want?!" she screamed back at me.

"I thought I should inform you that our best friend and your brother is downstairs watching a documentary…"

"Well that's a good thing…isn't it??" she asked.

"Might be, except it's about making a porno…" I almost gagged while saying.

"Ewwww!" she squealed.

"Ya, that's my sentiment exactly!" I said.

"Well, let's go to my room and we can do our nails," she said with her eyebrows raised just daring me to say no.

An hour and a half of torture later we both heard someone knock at the door and Emmett run down the stairs to let whoever it is in…no idea who that could be.

I heard Emmett say something to Edward and Jasper and then I heard it. It was like the heavens chorus singing in pitch. His laughter.

Alice just gave me a look and went downstairs to greet her 'Jazzy Poo.' I just shook my head and walked down the two flights of steps to meet everyone.

Jasper nodded at me and Edward didn't even look at me. He just went straight to the den with Emmett to play video games, which I personally I did not get. I don't understand the purpose of playing a mindless game in which will eventually rot you r brain out. Not saying that will happen to Edward, and if it has the effect hasn't kicked in because he makes straight A's.

I sat beside Alice who was sitting almost on Jasper.

I poked at Alice's stomach until she looked at me.

"I'm going to take a shower and get changed and then get something to eat and I'll be right back. Kay?" I whispered in her ear.

She nodded at me and I slipped away up to her room to get in her amazing shower/bathtub/jacuzzi. I filled it almost all the way full and I started taking off my clothes, almost falling over in the process.

After adding some of Alice's "Sexual Romance" (hey what could it hurt) I carefully stepped in the water and sank down till the water was at my neck line. I rested my head on her bath pillow for a while until the water got cold and stood up to wash myself.

After I drained the tub I turned the shower on and started to wash myself and then I had to shave my legs and other 'areas'.

I got out of the bathroom and walked into Alice's room to get into my bag of stuff and found my pajamas and undergarments gone. Missing. Not there. At all. I stared in disbelief at my bag and instantly narrowed my eyes at the door thinking of the little pixie that might have stolen my clothes. I opened the door slightly to yell downstairs after already having searched her room top to bottom for my missing items, "Alice!" I heard her laugh and at the bottom of the stairs and then I heard her call up in her sweet innocent I-didn't-do-anything-voice, "Yesssss, Bella?? Is there something you need?"

Ya, my fucking pride that I'm about to swallow.

"Do you know where I put my, umm, sleepwear?" I called back down.

"Why I have no idea what you are talking about my dearest Bella. If you can't find something then why don't you wear something of mine," she called back up to me.

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. I should have known she would try something like this!

I went over to her drawer to see if I could find something even half decent…that didn't have any fur or animal print…and that reached my knees. I wasn't having much luck. I finally found something at the bottom of her drawer. It was silk and dark blue. There was a small fitting camisole and little mini cheerleader shorts with a crest that oddly looked like the Swan family crest.

I put them on and twisted my hair on top of my head in a long ponytail.

I went downstairs to the kitchen to find something to eat. I hadn't eaten anything since lunch earlier and even then all I had had was an apple.

I found a box of macaroni and cheese and I set the water on to boil. While I was waiting I got out a glass to put some water in. I heard someone come up the stairs and didn't really think anything of it. After I heard almost a growl like sound I turned around to find Edward staring intently at me. I looked at him and asked him if he wanted some food too. He shook his head while staring at the ground. "Excuse me?" I asked again. He looked up at me and said, "I'm sorry, but no. Thank you for the offer though."

I added all the ingredients and dished some out in a bowl and sat down at their table and ate while reading my _"Dead Before Dark" _book.

I went downstairs to the TV room and started flipping through channels. Soon enough Jasper and Alice went upstairs and then Rose and Emmett followed. I just kept flipping through channels till I found something to watch.

Edward came over with a glass and sat on the other end of the couch and looked at me. Then he asked me something that I would never have thought he would ask me. He said, "Bella, can I, I mean would it be alright if I…" he cleared his throat, "Can I kiss you?" I just looked at him astonished and he quickly said, "I mean only if you want to. I don't want to pressure you or anything."

I thought for a couple seconds and finally replied, "Don't you have a girlfriend??"

"Nahh. We broke up the other day," he said.

I looked at him and slowly crawled over to straddle him and looked down at his face and lowered my lips to his perfectly shaped pink ones.

It was better than in my dreams or fantasies. I slowly kissed him not knowing how long we might have left before he changed his mind. A couple seconds later he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine to get his breath back and I tried to get mine back as well too.

It was odd though. When we kissed I swear I could feel something. I looked at him and apparently he felt it too because his expression mirrored mine. I decided right then that he would be inside me before the night ended.

"Would it be too much to ask if you wanted to go to the guest bedroom?" I asked him.

"Hell no!" he replied enthusiastically.

He picked me up and carried me to the nearest bedroom. He shut the door and turned to look at me.

"How do you want this to work?" he asked me.

I smirked at him and raised my eyebrows. "I love it fast and hard. So unless you have a problem with stamina…I suggest you come over here and fuck me."

He growled and stalked over to me tossing me over his shoulder and throwing me on the bed.

"Condom?"

"I'm on The Pill," I said. "Hurry up already," I said, my goal trying to get him rough working.

He tugged of his shirt and then his pants. I, meanwhile, grabbed my shirt and ridiculously short shorts and pulled them off one after the other. All I had on was the matching dark blue thong. Being that the cami had a built in bra.

He growled at me and hooked his thumbs in the straps of my panties and slowly, antagonizingly, pulled them off and threw them on the ground. I reached over and pulled off his dark green silk boxers. When I saw him I gasped and he smirked.

"See something you like babe?" he said.

"Not till it's inside of me," I replied.

He growled and then plunged into me immediately going hard and fast all the way in and then all the way out. I screamed as he kept hitting my sweet spot. I had my legs wrapped around his waist as he was on top of me. I dug my fingernails into his back, still screaming.

He started slowing down and I screamed at him, "Don't you dare fucking slow down. Mother fucking god. Don't you dare slow down!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He started going faster and moaning louder and then said, "I'm gonna fucking cum. Please cum with me babe, cum long and hard with me."

I screamed fuck at the top of my lungs as he shot his juice in me with a powerful thrust and the white lights went off in my head as I orgasmed around his cock. He kept thrusting as he was shooting his cum inside of me and I had another orgasm more powerful than the first. At last he pulled out and lay beside me breathing heavily. I curled into his side and he pulled the covers over both of us.

And just for that moment he was my boyfriend and I was his girlfriend and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

_**A/N: I hope you liked it! Reviews are better than Edward Cullen orgasms, so please click the little green button below!**_


End file.
